FAMILY SUMMERS-GREY
by edith.orendain
Summary: INTRODUCTION Scott Summers and Jean Grey legendary X-Men still lead institute for young people with special gifts [mutant], as Professor Xavier has had health problems, Scott, Jean, Storm, Logan, among other members of the X-Men prepare new students, including the daughters of Scott & Jean; Rachel, Juliane & Gwen Summers, who will learn about loyalty & sacrifice. It is NEVER DI
1. New STUDENTS

Chapter 1: New INTRODUCTION Scott Summers and Jean Grey X-Men legends still leading institute for young people with special gifts [] mutant, as Professor Xavier has had health problems, Scott, Jean, Storm, Logan, among other members of the X-Men preparing new students, including the daughters of Scott & Jean; Rachel, Juliane and Gwen Summers, who will learn about loyalty and sacrifice. Chapter 1; NEW In a quiet neighborhood in the city of California a pair of sisters were preparing to enter the school of Professor Charles Xavier, the Summers sisters, after a few years together with her older sister and their parents (Scott Summers and Jean Grey ) Julie: Janet hurry late! (Said Julie Summers, a thin girl, redhead) Gwen: Vengo (Summers said the youngest, a girl with dark hair)! Julie: I will leave (the girl said as she left the wax) Gwen: They do not even have (I said standing next to his sister) Julie: you are not excited to see my parents Gwen: Yes  
The sisters talk was interrupted by the arrival of a school bus he had the initials of Professor Charles Xavier, inside you could see some students, the sisters boarded the bus and departed for the institution. Arriving at the institute realized how big it was, once the new parked bus could see a blond guy: good guys in the morning, welcome to the institution of Professor Charles Xavier, my name is Angel, by Please follow me (angel guided them to the entrance where a girl waiting "Rougue") Rougue: What do you think, follow me now show school, my name is Rougue (began touring the school), we see has extensive facilities for comfort, this in turn makes your stay here at the middle school, While unable to Phoenix (Rougue look aside) is supposed to be here (accessed his watch, looked at Gwen Summers sisters and wonderful)  
Gwen: rougue am ... Rougue: yes Gwen: What is the real name of Phoenix ... Rougue: very good ... Phoenix: my real name is Rachel Ann Summers (Rougue appeared with a thin girl with brown hair with hazel eyes) Rougue: Where were you? get ta ... Silver Fox: afternoon, my fault Rougue (one woman said after Rachel) Julie: Rachel (Julie avoid each other and hugged his sister)! Rachel: Julie, but these great! (Said in response hug while Gwen is also coming) Silver could take the tour for me? I want to talk to my sisters Silver Fox: fenixita no problem, others follow me please (the other guys were leaving the summers only) Gwen: I finally know (said the girl hugging her sister) Rachel: surprised the girls, and maybe mom and dad come back from their mission (the older sister said as they walked through the school) Julie: miss you Rachel: I love Julie, you look just like mom and dad Gwen are identical but prettier Gwen: (smiled) because you say "fenixita"? Julie: o phoenix Rachel: Every member of the X-Men lodge a nickname according to our powers or abilities, I say fenixita because I have the same powers as the breast, and as she is the phoenix tell me my fenixita is like phoenix Jr . (smiled) Gwen: Santa and as they say? Rachel: Cyclops, mom does not use the nickname Dr. Jean Grey Phoenix prefers, as grandparents are much makes no Gwen: well, I miss you Julie: we will not have to separate truth Rache new? Rachel: No more (the girl smiled) Peter: Hi fenixita Rachel: Spydi hello, introduce my sisters, Julie & Gwen Summers Peter: Peter Parker, a pleasure (said shaking hands with the two girls) Julie also Peter ANY KIND, are belong to ME NO COMPANY MARVEL AND WRITERS


	2. Family

**_Summers Grey_**

Rachel: I'll see you later Peter, I will take my sisters to know more school  
Peter: of fenixita agreement, beware (the guy smiled and left)  
Gwen: Is he your friend?  
Rachel: Yeah, come to study here  
Julie: Mom and Dad where are they?  
Rachel: went on a mission a few days ago, presumably arriving today

The sisters continued the journey to a garden, some of the students were out enjoying the day, a few played bol basketball and others were more together talking, a subject approached them robust, high age, smoking a cigar I look at three girls

Rachel: how many times you have to tell my mother not to smoke here Logan (smiled most of Summers)  
Logan: maybe mention it (smiled) what they are?  
Rachel: my sisters  
Logan: If it looks a lot like Jean (said pointing to Julie)  
Julie: Julie called me (said the girl arched eyebrow)  
Gwen: I'm Janet  
Logan: doubt if they are daughters of Scott  
Rachel: the ever-present charm Summers (mockingly said the girl)  
Logan: No doubt, by the way have you seen a Storm?  
Rachel. Haha just arrived, Silver and I were out there  
Logan: doing what?  
Rachel: because things  
Logan: if you see Storm tell the search and nothing going on my bike  
Rachel: Your bike?  
Logan: If my bike  
Rachel: It's my dad  
Logan: haha but I use it more than the  
Rachel: haha if that or who will discuss  
Logan: we are girls  
Julie: What about this one is?  
Rachel: Logan, Wolverine is his nickname  
Gwen: it is rare  
Rachel: You have no idea how  
Gwen: What shall we do now?  
Rachel: get together with the group, give them storm the welcome speech  
Gwen is compulsary  
Rachel: haha if

ANY CHARACTER ARE BELONG TO ME NO COMPANY MARVEL AND WRITERS


	3. ¿Magneto? 1er part

Hope you like the progress of the story ask them if ahy something that pleases them notify me and try to make changes'm new at this and accept help you after all are the jurors remembering that the plot is mine but perdonajes Marvel are

3er person

The girls obeyed Rachel and met with the group that was near the library, meanwhile most of the Summers went to the office of his mother, had for other "forbidden search files" but not always to heed the rules imposing his mother, Rachel was interested in the Brotherhood & in Magneto's followers began to look for some related files, but did not find much, except for planes that seemed to belong to a kind of prison, they were somewhat confusing because, mazes appeared everywhere, before leaving the office of his mother save a second file on your USB stick, and went out as usual. Meanwhile the other Summers were gathered with Silver that had begun with room assignments, Gwen will play a room in the second floor of the school, while Julie had assigned him a room on the first floor, one see that new students They met they leave school walk around this, the Summers sisters loitered near the office of Professor Xavier until a guy approached them

Pyro: Hello girls, what if they did not tell them not to walk here?  
Gwen: then why not supposed to be neither should be here?  
Pyro: Pyro'm that crafty ...  
Julie: I'm Julie and this is my sister Gwen  
Pyro: They are not new?  
Gwen: I do not think that you should rest  
Pyro: lol u that bad (Pyro said as his fist was lit on fire)  
What do girls here? they heard the voice of Rachel scaring them  
Julie: Rachel ... we have been looking  
Pyro: and where your Fenixita Do you know?  
Rachel: are my sisters  
Pyro: mmm ... interesting  
Rachel: Pyro what are you doing here?  
Pyro: only walking (said as he left)  
Rachel: the more are removed from Pyro better  
Gwen: Is it bad?  
Rachel: This approves  
Julie: This school is more rare every time  
Rachel: I think some people want to see (the redhead said most of Summers as he walked to the lobby)  
Gwen & Julie: ... whom do not know if anyone

-newline-

The girls walked behind her sister in the lobby Jane & Scott were apparently just arrived from a cold place, because they wore a coat somewhat ridiculous in the opinion of Rachel, the couple smiled at her three daughters together, while the girls ran to hug their parents, Rachel smiled at the scene, she was sure that her sisters had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Scott: Look great but have been  
Jane: my little surprised both the  
Gwen & Julie: us to you  
Scott: do not you join us Rach? eh?  
the green eyed chaca went and hugged his father which he had asked if new  
Rachel: normal, just have a little visitor  
Jane: who?  
Rachel: pyro  
Scott: Tell me do not you just have left it?  
Rachel: no, iceman tailgater  
Scott: There you have it close in their thoughts said sinking so an uncomfortable silence returned which broke Jane  
Jane: Small ahy there any improvement in the teacher?  
Rachel: mmm .. Storm tells us nothing ...  
do not tell them anything they are not worried voice sounded from above  
Rachel: storm! (Rachel choked out while giving a slight jump)  
Storm: Rachel sorry lol  
Rachel: there was nothing funny (said pouting)

After talking a while, met in Rachel's room, as the girls had many questions for her sister

Julie: Rach, the pyro so that ... what did?  
Rachel: am ... I was with the other side ...  
Gwen: then it is bad?  
Rachel: mmm ... is not complicated  
Julie: they explain us  
Rachel: we have two groups of mutants good as us ... X-Men & the brotherhood that was created by a powerful mutant named Magneto  
Gwen: lol for nombresito that instills fear not if it is bad  
Julie: one side looks very original said trying to stifle his laughter which no achievement and a great laugh solto  
Rachel said in a harsh tone not laugh because it is a powerful mutant, like Professor Xavier ... (or even more thought to herself) But Magneto has the idea that humans should not live .. . has a grudge against them  
Julie: then you can say do you know it?  
Rachel: I only saw him once in a mission in boston ... his power is really amazing  
I gwen a mocking tone said would you scared? to which I leave you pensive Rachel ended the talk saying that they will not sleep tomorrow awaits a long day  
Gwen: we will not be like that dinos Rach  
Rachel: I said to sleep  
Julie: ok ok, you rest Rach  
Gwen: If because  
Rachel: also you said the green-eyed somewhat pensive


	4. ¿Magneto? second part

**None of the characters are mine Publisher marvel and the mutant spider man is not in this fic but it is dear readers if they like the story porfis discuss the case of upgrading to be the fastest possible way thanks**

Magneto? second

After leaving the most room of the Summer, he decided it was time to take a look at the documents that were downloaded from the computer his mother turned on the lap top, and began to look more closely at the planes that had over brotherhood, each of the images was more complicated and had encrypted documents which decode needed to achieve understanding, this would lead some time ... was so immersed in the documents that he had not even noticed someone watching her from her window, until it is touching the window noted

- Peter! I freaked Rachel said with a small smile, as he opened the window to let this happen

- What are you doing fenixita - this said

Reading-planes-she answered

- Of what? -

-Mmm do not know Peter, if I tell you not to tell anyone understand-

Rachel would never say something you said you trusted me a little wink brown

-Are plans and documents that have to do with brotherhood-

-Rach But is not classified information? Do not you get in trouble? -

He assumed, and it'll be no because your not to tell anyone, the girl said as she looked at the computer screen-

-Well if and where did you get it? -

-Because I simple computer my mother-

- Do not have it banned? -

- You have not forbidden to come to my room so late? -

Win this battle, said the young man as he sat watching the computer screen

-I always win Rachel Peter I smile again as he fixed his gaze on the computer screen

- What will happen if you find sensitive information about the brotherhood? -

-Nothing ... -

Rachel, you and I know that you did not stay and nothing more-

-I think I know very well Peter ... -

-More than you think-

-I want to find a way to help Professor Xavier-

But ... if your parents or Storm or did so ... -

Peter-I know, but there must be something they have not seen, there is something-

-Whatever it is you'll have your Spidy-leaning

Thank you Peter-The largest Summers approached Peter and kissed her cheek fact that made the boy blush remarkably

**guys like me to tell me they would like to include mutants in this story and if you want to have a mutant of his authorship for either the brotherhood or the professed Xavier this is free if you are interested comment**


	5. The Scarlet Witch

**none of the characters in this chapter are belong to me Marvel**

**The Scarlet Witch**

**3er person**

They kept trying to decipher the plans and files that had found most of the Summers when someone knocked on the door, Peter headed it open but stopped short after hearing Scott's voice on the other side of the door

- Rachel? -  
Making this closed the laptop and ran to the door  
- If ..? 'He said opening the door between

Your mother and I will go back could you help others with the kids? -

-Yeah sure-I answered faster than normal

- Are you okay - ask Scott

-Yes ... Why would not I be? 'Said a little nervous

-I do not know-

-Dad do not imagine things-with a more confident tone

-I can not imagine anything but you mistook me, by the way have you not seen Peter? -

- Huh? Peter? mmm .. not because-

-What happens is that ... -

Before Scott finished speaking alarm Scott making run to the office of Professor Xavier where were already assembled, Logan, Jane, Kitty, Hank and would join Rogue, Rachel, Peter, Kitty, Silver fox, there is one active battle in the city initiated by the Scarlet Witch, Gambit, Sabretooth and Mystic that would have leaked to the institution where some guards would be found, and that they had located a group of new alunmos Professor Xavier who went for a walk in that time no one broke the silence so thick you could cut it with a knife until Silver Fox was encouraged to intervene

- And we plan to stay watching them fight? -

-Not a good idea that we join the battle-shortcut Scott

- And what will happen to these children Peter? 'He said after seeing the scene of some children

-Jane Silver is right ... we can not let the good God insisted Hank

-No Hank if ... - I do not finish because it was interrupted by storm

Logan, x-men prepare to attack, and we'll bring those children here

-At your command both smiled widely Storm-Logan, Silver Fox and Hank

-The teacher would not have left those little unprotected said with a tone of authority Storm

-Rachel, Kitty, Peter Logan said going-out room high speed followed by the aforementioned

-Storm ... -

-Jane, something the teacher instructed us as X-men, and as I was to help the helpless, and do-it Ororo said departing at high speed to meet Logan and others before Jane could say anything

Once ready, the x-men came to the battlefield, where they were greeted by a number of rays from one of the guards who just caught the presence of the mutant began his attack on them, with deft movements Storm avoid attacks Sentinel, giving time to others sprinted to challenge, noting the presence of the x-men scarlet witch directed his attacks to the disciples of Xavier, but their attacks were deflected by a telepathic field, noting that Scarlet Witch looked at Jane but then descio his gaze to Rachel, because he knew that she was one of the few active X-Men it was telepathy besides Jane, as it was possible that Rachel created a powerful field to prevent attacks Witch that before could only have made Professor Xavier or Jane that could be very focused and would avoid his companions was injured ... moments of reflection were interrupted when the head of one of the guards fell to the ground making a loud noise, Witch decided it was not the time to think so I opted to stop fighting against the x-men by that time and at that time ally to destroy as many sentries as possible, the alliance was not an idea that pleased them much the mutants but both had the same goal, destroy sentries.

Kitty and Peter were the ones who were in charge of taking the kids to the black bird that had just arrived led by Rogue to take them to school, leaving the battlefield to Logan, Storm, Rachel, Silver Fox and allies of the Scarlet Witch .


	6. ¿The phoenix?

**none of the characters in this chapter are belong to me Marvel**

3er person

**¿The Phoenix?**

Sentries quickly had been defeated by the Scarlet Witch and the X-Men, however we add the Scarlet Witch did not conceive the idea that a mutant could repel their attack, therefore not going to let things be and remain after see that this girl had blocked their attacks, I hope to subordinates Xavier left, to talk about that girl Miystic

-Hears and Who was that chick? -

-She is the daughter of Jean Grey, his name is Rachel

- What do you know about her? -

-I have understood that it has the same powers as even call him Jean-phoenix

- The phoenix? -

-Yes, if known at all of the powers of Professor X Rachel blocking certain things about it, but say it surpasses its mother

-We shall see ... - said thoughtfully

-Girl tell me what you plan to do? -

-Simply because I'll see if "this is true phoenix" -

-It did not like your father said threatening Mystic

- Watch your words scarlet witch threw his mate against a building structure by simply moving a hand-La!

- This ... well not stay Wanda - told the witch had already party to the next stop with a certain redhead

The Scarlet Witch came to Xavier's school making the main windows exploded causing a rumble throughout the school, immediately grasping that residents braved Wanda

- What the fuck are you doing here damn witch? Logan roared pulling out their claws

-A fly-kitty said this with a flick of the wrist logan shot out against the front of the school being inmovilitado

- What do you want Jane irritated while Storm would relieve Logan-wonder?

Mmmm let me think, oh if you want to single-phoenix

-Do not you dare not you near Jane or an inch-Shortcut Wanda Scott pointing to his view

- Excuse me? I said I did not want the Phoenix to Jean She smiled scarlet witch

Average Jane-Rachel-said ... screaming with fear and worry in his voice

-Rachel ... want to-be Fenixita curious murmurs heard

-I am so bored if I do not deliver the whole school phoenix destroy-

- Not approach MY DAUGHTER! Said at the same time Scott and Jane

-If that's what you want is fine-The floor began to shake while the walls of the institute of a very loud creaking mannered

- ENOUGH! I am the Phoenix Summers said the girl appearing out of nowhere in front of Wanda and thus stopping the destruction of the academy

-You and I have some unfinished business-

- Rachel! back here this instant-Jane Scream

-Of course the fix but definitely not here, said the phoenix completely ignoring his mother

He'll see if resurges ashes smiled scarlet witch  
making both disappeared in a flash probocada by redhead


	7. Wanda vs Rachel

**sorry I can not be updated quickly but here is a small chapter characters belong to Marvel **

3er person

Wanda and Rachel made her appreciate a remote forest in the suburbs due to its power of astral projection

You've left me surprised-Phoenix-

- What do you want? -

-Killing-

- And I might know why? -

-clear does not make any difference, I want to kill you because no mutant had managed to block my attack, much less one of the Xavier-

Go-go, plan to annihilate me why I could beat you? -

-Insolent, of course you have not defeated me was just a fluke, after saying that the Scarlet Witch cast a magnetic field against Rachel, what did you just could use her astral projection to avoid attack

At least babbling and fights, that tells me that this will not be bored said smiling phoenix

-because I want to test a theory somo's see if you are immortal

-because I would see good entertainment for me give me your best shot, 'said rhetorically Rachel, who was looking to fall into their trap Wanda making his arrogance didn see your weaknesses

Both were put in position to attack, even the air felt tense because the moon had a reddish hue as if he knew an epic fight approached, the icy wind rodeo both mutants, Wanda knew I could not fail to live phoenix because it posed a risk to her and to see her as Magneto worship as at one point saw Jane, however Rachel had in mind to beat Wanda thus infiltrate the sorority and a good time if your cer suspicions were correct, the timing of strategies was over, Rachel's body began to emanate some flames, while the scarlet witch gave off a red aura, both would fight to death, Wanda Rachel launched its attacks with his telekinesis the re heading to other targets, the phoenix used his telekinesis to make Wanda crashed into the trees, so far to the phoenix had been dedmasiado simple, that after a few seconds those trees began to disintegrate, the scarlet witch was more than furious , and was released back to the attack on the Summers girl, shocks to energy produced rumblings around, the floor began to cimbrarse after the energies emanating from both, when they were ready to attack again a magnetic field was present half battle, Magneto appearing there that did not look very happy

Stop-Wanda said with a commanding voice

'Father,' said incredulously scarlet witch

-Magneto ... Rachel said a little scared

- Papa need to kill her ... blocking my attacks and that would cause us many problems later said with fury Wanda

Ignoring his son what he said the other girl Magneto-Rachel Summers is headed ... or should I say Phoenix? -

try to answer this the way fast-Phoenix is well-sounding Rachel said as safe could and somewhat surprising to Magneto

-Let me finish with her father

- No Wanda ... I had plans for the new phoenix-

- PLANS? Said even more irritated-Scarlet Witch

-shut up and go to Genosha-

-This does not end here ... phoenix ... Wanda said leaving the place

See you soon-phoenix said smiling smugly Magneto

'Of course we will conclude ...-Rachel appearing in high school


End file.
